Confession
by Riyu-sama
Summary: Manabu has finally decided to confess to Byou about his feeling's but what does byou really feel about him? And what will his reactions be? Pairing: ByouXManabu Band: ScReW - PS: The first? or to third chapter is written horribly because I was still a noob a writing when, I wrote this. -
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: ManabuXByou

Band: ScReW

** Chapter 1: Confession**

~One Day~

-After band practice, Manabu has finally decided to confess to byou about his feelings for him.-

Manabu: uhm... byou~san, can I talk to you?

Byou: yeah, sure manabu.

~smile~

*Goes to a private and quite room*

Byou: so, what is it you wanted to talk about manabu?

*confused*

Manabu: well... ~blush~ It's just that...

Byou: what is it? come on manabu~chan

~smile~ don't be shy.

Manabu: ummm... byou~san...

Byou: hmm?

Manabu: It's just that...

~shy~

Byou: Oh! For GOD'S SAKE manabu, spit it out!

-Screamed a little loud but a little low, to not be heard outside.-

Manabu: It's just that byou for a long time now.I've been INLOVE w/ you. I love you byou...

~blush~

Byou: ~blush~ ma-manabu, Wha-what are you saying!

*very confused*

-starting to get dumb struck, manabu became upset by the word's that came out of his mouth.-

Manabu: I knew it.

~Tear eye's~

Byou: no, manabu... It's not that-

Manabu: I'm sorry byou, I should never have told you about this.

I'm sorry, Just forget that this ever happened.

-Over-whelmed by emotion's manabu ran out the room crying. Leaving byou. –

Byou: Ah! Manabu WAIT! DON'T!

*run's to the door*

Byou: Shit! NO! ~sight's angrily~

I-I lost site of him.

~starts getting teary eye's~

*The next day*

-At work, Band practice-

Jin: Yo, morning byou!

~smile~

Byou: Morning jin.

Kazuki: Yo guys! how ya doing!...hehehe...

~smile~

Jin & Byou: hey kazuki, morning

Yuuto: morning you guys.

Jin, Kazuki & Byou: Morning yuuto.

Kazuki: hey byou, Where's manabu?

Byou: -suddenly became upset.-

Manabu: hey, morning you guys.

-A very faint smile-

Kazuki: Yo! Manabu~chan!

~smile~

Jin & Yuuto: morning manabu.

~both smile's~

Kazuki: -goes to manabu- hey, manabu you look pale. What happened?

Manabu: ~became very uneasy~ Uhm... I's nothing kazuki.

–Look's away-

-Look's at byou- morning byou...

Byou: Uh... mo-morning manabu...

Kazuki: no really, What happened manabu? Your eye's also look kinda red. It's like you cried...

Byou: ~Shoked!~

Jin: What happened manabu~chan?

~worried~

Manabu: - w/o anything to say because the words in his throat got caught,he had no choice but to but on a very fake smile and lie to the band member's.-

Ah... It's nothing you guys. I just, well kinda did something last night and ended up finishing pretty late.

~Fake smile~

Kazuki: uhm... Ok...

Yuuto: Don't worry you guys. Manabu must have just watched some porn movie's last night...hehehe...

~smile~

Kazuki & Jin: Ah!

Jin: man, I got worried over nothing...

~smile~

Kazuki: you must have got so aroused last night manabu...hehehe...

~smile~

Manabu: Uh... yeah, yuuto your right...

~smile~

...hey, Let's practice now...

-Manabu trying to get away from the topic changed the subject and made band practice a reason... In manabu's thought's he was saying Tnx A lot yuuto! I owe you one.-

*At band practice*

-At band practice, Byou felt so uncomfortable about what manabu and the other's talked about that he made so many mistake's at band practice.-

Kazuki: Ok guy's, Let's continue our practice tomorrow.

Jin: God! I'm so exhausted.

Yuuto: yeah, me too.

Byou: Uhm... hey manabu...

Manabu: huh?... What is it byou~san?

~refuses to have eye contact.~

Byou: Can I talk to you, Privately. I have something to tell you...

Manabu: Uh... yeah, Ok. Just let me put my guitar in it's case for a sec.

Byou: O-ok

*Goes to someplace where they can be alone*

Manabu: Ok, so what is it you wanted to talk about byou.

~look's away from byou~

Byou: It's just that I wanted to talk to you about yesterday manabu.

Manabu: Byou! I told you to forget about it, It means nothing anyway.

Byou: NO! ~Hug's manabu so tenderly like the world depended on it.~

Manabu: huh? Byou~san...

Byou: The truth is manabu.

~look's at manabu w/ eye's that are so endearing and to cry like a child.~

I feel the same about you.

Manabu: ~A blush from the cheeks to ear's can seen on manabu's face.~

Byou: Manabu, I'm sorry. It's just that I was so happy about what you said that I was so confused and shocked about my feeling,

I'm sorry that I didn't give you a proper answer yester day manabu.

Manabu: B-byou~san...

~blush~

Byou: Manabu, I love you too!

~Kiss~

OoOoO

Chapter 1 ending... Very nice a happy ending ^^

Please read chapter 2 also and this time it has corn in it! XD

PS:

- Yuuto secretly folllowed manabu and byou while they were talking and accidentally over-heard or saw

What happened between them.


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

Pairing: ManabuXByou

Band: ScReW

**Chapter 2: Misunderstanding**

-After clearing up the misunderstanding between byou and manabu. Byou has been eagerly wanting to rape manabu ever since. Though manabu has been avoiding that part of their relationship.-

~After band practice.~

Yuuto: God!I'm so tired.

Kazuki: yeah, me too...

Byou: Manabu~chan! Let's go home together.

~smile~

Manabu: Uhm... o-ok byou~san.

~blush~

Kazuki: Eh... You guy's are sooo sweet to each other,

I'm getting jealous here you know...hehehe... ~smile~

Jin: Oh man, If I ever knew that you swing this way manabu~chan.

I would have gone out w/ you. ~hug's~

Byou: Jin, your clinging on to MY manabu~chan too much...

-Getting Pissed-

Jin: Ah! sorry sorry...

Kazuki: Byou~san is over-protective to manabu.

Byou: yeah, ok ok...

Manabu: Byou~san, Let's go home.

~smile~

Byou: ok manabu, Let's go.

~happy~

Jin: Damn, I'm so jealous.

Kazuki: yeah, me too...

Yuuto: Hey guy's, wanna go out and drink?

Kazuki & Jin: Sure!

-Meanwhile-

Manabu: uhm... Byou~san, Do you wanna stay over at my place today?

Byou: huh?... Stay over...

Manabu: I-I was just asking. It's okay if you don't want to byou~san.

~A blush was seen across manabu's face and it was obvious that he was saying in his head that he shouldn't have asked.~

Byou: No, It's okay manabu~chan. I can stay over.

~Smiling very gently on the outside but on the inside byou was thinking about very perverted thought's and saying again and again in his mind... chance chance chance...~

-At manabu's house-

Manabu: Byou~san, you can leave your jacket over there.

Byou: Ah! ok manabu Thanks. ~smile~

... Uhm... Hey manabu~chan. ~grins~ Since were alone now do you... Wanna do something together?

Manabu: Uhm... Actually byou~san, I do want to do something together.

~smile~

Byou: -shocked- really?

Byou: Then, Let's get started already... hehehe... ~grins~

~ Silently hugs manabu from the back, Then start's licking his neck and sucking the nape of manabu.~

Manabu: B-byou~san.

~blush~

Byou: ~goes infront of manabu and passionately kisses him on the lips, exploring every inch of his mouth letting each other's tongue mix w/ the others.~

Manabu: -pushes byou- I-I was actually talking about eating together byou. ~blush~

I'm going to cook...

Byou: Uhm... O-okay manabu.

~embarrased~ *(byou thought's) I guess he want's to eat before we do it. That kinda pisses me off a little.*

-At the kitchen-

Manabu: Uhm... Byou~san, I'm going to cook mow... Can you please help me tie my apron from the back.

~smile~

Byou: Ok manabu.

*(byou thought's) I guess this isn't that bad. I can make manabu wear the apron while we have sex...hehehe...*

Manabu: Thanks alot byou~san. Just sit over there while i cook ok.

~smile~

Byou: Hai manabu~chan.

~smile~ -Think's of perverted stuff's-

I'am so going to fuck manabu today

...hehehe...

~perverted smile~

-After 40 mins. of waiting-

Manabu: Ok! byou~san, I'm finished cooking.

~smile~

Byou: WAH! manabu~chan, I never thought that you could cook. This looks delicious!

~surprised and happy!~

Manabu: I wanted to surprise you byou~san, It's my specialty.

~smile~

Byou: Ok then, Let me taste manabu~chan's cooking. Itadekimasu!

~hope there's no GHB~

-After 30 mins. of eating-

Byou: manabu~chan, your cooking taste SO GOOD!

~kiss~

Manabu: ~blush~ umm... Thank you byou-

~A kiss from byou to manabu's lips were given, having interrupted what manabu was trying to say. Byou intensely kissed manabu on his lips passionately holding manabu's head and pulling it closer to his deepening the kiss slowly leading his hand to the lower abdomen of his lover.~

Manabu: Mmm... B-by-... ~pushes byou away~

Byou: WTF! What's your problem manabu!

-pissed-

Manabu: Byou, I'm sorry. I just...

Byou: What the hell is your problem manabu? What's w/ you!

-angrily shouting at his lover-

Manabu: Byou, It's not that I don't like it-

Byou; Then if you don't hate it. Why are you pushing me away!

-frustrated-

Manabu: I'm not pushing you away byou... You know that I love you and I would never do that!

~Starting to get teary eye's~

Byou: Then what do you call what you did just now? Are you playing w/ me manabu? Do you really LOVE ME!

~Very angry~

Mnabu: Of course I do byou!

~start's to cry~

Byou: Then what's your FUCKING PROBLEM!

Manabu: Byou please don't.

Byou: What do you mean don't!

-out of frustration byou slams his hand on the table making a few glasses and plates break.-

Byou: Ah...I'...m... So-sorry manabu... I need some air to calm down...

~Byou get's his cigarettes and goes out of the house to get some fresh air, Leaving manabu alone in the dining room crying.~

Manabu: B-byou...

Byou: Why does manabu have to be such a!...

~angrily clutches his cigar.~

-After 30 mins.-

-Byou did a lot of thinking and felt really bad for what he did. his chest ached w/ pain from what he said to manabu, so he decided go back to the house and apologize to his lover. When byou went inside the house he found the piece's of the broken plate's in the floor seeing it made him feel much more worse. Byou went looking around the house and eventually found manabu in his room lying on his bed crying.-

Byou: Manabu?

Manabu: Byou...

~crying on his bed~

Byou: manabu. ~goes toward his lover and sits infront of him.~

I'm sorry about what happened earlier.

Manabu: Byou~san...

Byou: Manabu, I'm sorry for what I did I just got so angry that I coudn't control myself back there.

~Gently moves to his lover hugging him firmly on his body~

Manabu: Byou~san it's my fault that you got so angry. It's just that-...

Byou: Manabu, I understand if you don't want to do it yet. I know that you think it's too fast for our relationship.

Manabu: No, It's not that byou~san...

Byou: huh? Then, What is it manabu?

-confused-

Manabu: Uhm... To be honest byou~san, I reaally like it when you kiss and touch me, I actually love it... It's just that

When you start to touch me so passionately and gentle. I get all embarassed and ...

Byou: Manabu... Why are you getting embarassed? You have done it before, Right.

Manabu: Byou~san, That's what I'm trying to say It's just...

Byou: Manabu, Don't tell me your still a... Virgin!

~looking away from his lover after hearing the words that came out of it's mouth, A blush appeared on manabu's face as he looked away from byou.~

Byou: Manabu, You should have told me about this...

-Having know the truth about his lover, byou's chest felt more pain then what he felt before.

his eye's glued on the sobbing face of his lover that looked away from him.-

Manabu: I'm sorry byou, I really did try to tell you but, Everytime I try to tell you I get... Well... I'm really sorry byou~san...

Byou: That's ok manubu~chan... ~Hugs his lover tightly and slowly kissing the lips of the crying face of his lover that was shocked by the truth that was revealed~

Manabu: Byou~san...

~blush~

Byou: Manabu, I'm sorry about what I said to you... I didn't know.

Manabu: Byou~san, I actually invited you here so I can tell you and -...

Byou: Shhh... Don't talk anymore Manabu, don't worry I won't force you to do it. I can wait that's ok w/ me... I don't

want to hurt you or feel discomfort. ~Gently cradles his lover in his arm's and smilling to him for reassurance that he was fine w/ the decision he made.~

Manabu: No, Byou~san. I-I actually want to do it.

~Blush~

Byou: Manabu...

Manabu: Recently I've been thinking about it and can't get out of my mind, Whenever I see you byou~san I imagine you w/ me doing it. But,

I always get nervous when you touch me and I get shy when I try to tell you.

Byou: ~Blush~ ma-manabu... Are you sure?

Manabu: Hai! Byou~san I'm sure for days now I've been wanting and craving for you to do it w/ me.

~Lays a kiss on byou's lips that were so sweet and full of love.~

Byou: Manabu...

~Intensly kisses his lover more and more exploring every inch of the mouth and making his lover breathless. first put's his hand inside his lovers body that was so slim, he then puts his hand on the chest that was so hot, That it felt good. Mindlessly taking off his lovers shirt and licking it's chest. making his lover make a low moan that escaped from his throat.~

Manabu: Ah! ... Byou~san

~Blush~ ... hnn... That...

~Keeps on kissing his lovers body and gradually going down to the lower abdomen then pulls his lovers pants off.~

Byou: Manabu, I want to go inside...

Manabu: B-byou~san, Do what you want... Don't hesitate to do so.

~Blush~

Byou: I'll try to be gentle...

~Gently kisses manabu on the lips then proceeds to unbutton his pants and enter manabu slowly and gently.~

Manabu: hn... Ah-ah... Byou~san

Byou: Ah... Manabu i-it's tight inside you...

~Being swept by pleasure, Byou suddenly goes a little violent to manabu.~

Manabu: Ahh-Ah-Ahhhhnn!... B-byou..~s..an... I-it hurts...

Byou: Ah!... so-sorry, manabu... It's just too tight inside you...hnn... I-I can't control myself...

~Lot's of moaning sounds~

Manabu: Byou! ah-ah-ahhh! byou...nnn...hahn...ah!

~Teary eye's~

Byou; Manabu, manabu I'm sorry I can't- hnn...

~Passionately kisses manabu on the sweet and tender lips exploring every inch of the mouth feeling all of it's texture from every corner~

Manabu: mmm... ~wraps arms around byou~

Byou: ma-manabu... open your legs a little... d-don't if..hah... yyou can't...

Manabu: Byou~san,~blush~ ...I-It hurt's!... mmy l-eg's ffeel..nn... numb... hah... nn-ah!

Byou: That's ok manabu ~kiss~ ... It's your first time so you'll get used to it...

~Grabs manabu's legs then pushes further and further inside manabu's opening... Lot's of moaning and simultaneous shout's of ecstasy are present inside the room where the two lovers make love to one anothers by exchanging each others warmth w/ the other and moaning in a way the other would most likely do too...~

Manabu: hah-ah-ahhh! no.. hah... b-byou~san i-it hurts!

Byou: ~Closed his eye's while hearing all the moans his lover was making. made him think of how cute the sound he was making when he is moaning.~

Manabu: B-byou..~s..an... kyaa! ah-ahhhnn!

Byou: manabu... I-I'm sorry... I c-can't be gent..tler.. ah!

Manabu: hnn!... ah-hahn-ahhh! byou!...

Byou: ah-ahn... ma-manabu.. hah... I-I'm going to cum...

Manabu: B-byou d... don't! o-outside...

~Byou nods his head in a affirmative to take out his organ to cum outside the body of manabu and fill his body w/ lot's of warm and sticky seme.~

Byou: hah... ah-ahhn! ...

Manabu: ah! ~blush~

Byou: manabu... are you okay...?

Manabu: I-I'm ok byou...

~manabu touches the part of his body in a seductive way where byou came.~

Byou: ~blush~ I'm sorry... I couldn't be any gentler... ~kiss~ I got my... It's all over you, I'm sorry manabu~chan...

~Licks the body of his lover.~

Manabu: ah! byou~san ~blush~

Byou: -Licks manabu's nipples~ manabu... you haven't cum yet, right?

Manabu: ~BLUSH!~ Th-thats ok byou~san... you don't need to-...

~Licks the ***** of his lover.~

Manabu: kuu...ah-ahhn! ... b-byou~sqn..ah!

Byou: ~keeps on going~ manabu... does it feel good here? ~Licks then sucks~

Manabu: kyaaa!... ah-ahhn! hah...ah-ah... ~blush~

Byou: I'll take that as a yes...

Manabu: ah... byou...

Byou: ~Keeps on sucking and licking~

Manabu: ah-ah! ... b-byou... hn... I-I'm going to... ah! no don't...

~Cum's~

Manabu: Byou~san I'm sorry I couldn't-

~kiss~

Byou: Manabu~chan you cum way too fast!

~A malicious grin appeared on byou's face when he looked at manabu that was crimson red from too much ecstasy.~

Manabu: ~BLUSH!~ Th-that's because i-it felt so good ... and you were...

~Slightly looks away from byou~

Byou: Manabu you are so cute!

~A slight blush appeared on byou when he saw manabu trying to explain his part that he could only hug and kiss him out of the cuteness he was showing.~

Byou: I love you manabu ...

~Kiss~

Manabu: I love you too byou...umm ... byou~san...

~Blush~

Byou: huh? What is it manabu?

~Asked looking at manabu w/ a curious face.~

Manabu: Byou~san, I'm happy that I my first time is w/ you! I'm happy that I could do this w/ you. I love you so much byou!

~Manabu lightly kisses byou on the lips and falls down on the soft bed sleeping from being too exhausted in the activity.~

Byou: *(Byou thought's) Dammit! his TOO cute and sexy to resist! I want to do him AGAIN! Though ...I'll just make him rest for now ... Manabu~chan is so cute, He's sleeping face is too much to resist!.*

~Byou gently gave manabu a kiss on the cheek just to say good night and slowly lay down beside him also going to sleep.~

**0o0o0o0**

... GOD! I'm so happy to FINALLY finish this chap.

Thanks a lot for reading this fic ^^ and REALLY SORRY my fic doesn't have that much description on it(So many dialogue)... T^T

Though other fics. will DEFINITELY be much more better :) still hope you enjoyed the lemon! XD

Chp. 3 will have some time to be finished...


End file.
